SUPERNOVA BOOM
by CryptCreeperX
Summary: Devil hunter Dante has a lot on his plate. By that, his twisted twin brother has returned to finish what he started, a website turns people into maniacs, and there's a silver-haired man that shows up naked at a Wally-Mart, declaring himself a God from another realm. Sure. As Dante juggles between two powerful forces of nature, said forces clash and things go from crazy to crazier.
**Author's Notes:** I've always wanted to make a crossover of Devil May Cry and Final Fantasy 7, particularly for Vergil and Sephiroth - two very iconic characters. However, if you're unfamiliar with either fandom, no worries; I'm that type of writer that prefers writing self-contained stories with fleshed out characters, no matter who belongs where. In terms of the DMC universe, this is from the main DMC version (not the reboot). But I really loved Vergil's costume from the reboot, so I'm keeping that. XD

 **Warnings:** language, violence, adult situations, gore, horror

 **Pairings:** Sephiroth x Vergil (gradual burn), Sephiroth x Lady x Trish (more of a lighthearted love triangle between two competitive girls trying to loosen Sephiroth up, heh)

* * *

 **~ SUPERNOVA BOOM ~**

PROLOGUE

* * *

 **To:** Devil May Cry

 **From:** Crazy-Beast

 **Date:** October 27, 20XX (10:13AM)

 **Subject:** Update on that creepy website…

Dante, I know you're hitting up Tokyo so you likely won't check your messages for a while. But listen, I've been looking into that website case again. You remember the one, right? It's the site where people supposedly turn into blood-thirsty maniacs after visiting it. I still haven't located its URL (all the fucked-up people are too bat-shit crazy to think straight – they're practically zombies), but I think I found a break-through!

Last week, a man (Stanly) with no history of violence decapitated his family during dinner time, including the dog. He was in the process of, um… doing _stuff_ to that dog's body when the cops busted in to investigate reports of screaming in the block. They had to shoot out his knees when the stun-guns didn't take and he completely twisted the head of one officer (the mortician can't set it back in place due to the extreme force used). Stanly was admitted to a hospital and put under close observation.

Neighbors and relatives alike said the man was the nicest guy in the world and wasn't under any stress prior to the murders. He helped take out the trash for his elderly neighbor and always made sure to clean behind his ears – he was that sort of guy. But a close friend of his (Mason) _did_ mention he checked out a website with strange shit and sounds on it. Mason tried the link, but the link didn't work for him (apparently, you have to get a personal invite to see this website). Anyway, Stanly claimed he started to hear voices in his head and see 'shadows'.

I think you know where this is going, Dante…

The boys in blue already checked Stanly's computer but, like the other cases, the modem is too fried to extract any useful information. I made contact with Mason though. Apparently, he began to record his voice chats when Stanly's _hallucinations_ got worse. He sent me videos of their conversations, so I'm gonna go through them and see if I can find any useful clues related to this mystery website. It's spreading like wildfire. Homicides around the world have tripled throughout the year.

This has demonic possession written all over its grisly face. We need to do something about it, Dante. And quick.

\- Enzo

* * *

 **To:** Devil May Cry

 **From:** Goddess-of-the-Darkness-and-the-Eternal

 **Date:** October 31, 20XX (06:27PM)

 **Subject:** Help! I summoned a naked demon in my basement! He escaped!

Hey, Dante. What's up? Thanks for sealing off that portal for me last time. My parents would've been pissed off if they came home and noticed the gateway to hell in the living room. I would've been grounded for at least three weeks! They just don't understand my passion for the Craft. But yeah, thanks. I only wish I didn't have more work for you to clean up. Like, I know you told me not to channel anymore demon spirits from other dimensions into this realm (I didn't think that Ouija board I got at Wally-Mart would work – I swear!), but I kinda fucked up again. Sorry, man.

Two months ago, I purchased this really cool meteor rock from ePay for, like, five bucks. Supposedly, it is a part of the asteroid that struck this planet thousands of years ago and wiped out the dinosaurs. The seller claimed this rock had alien DNA on it though. In fact, he insisted the meteor didn't kill the dinosaurs but some funky-ass alien that hitched a ride on it did. The alien obliterated everything in its path before taking off to consume another galaxy – or some shit like that. Whatever.

I know what you're thinking: _Gaby, what the hell are you doing with a rock that can annihilate our entire species?_ First off, what happened wasn't my fucking fault. Second, the ePay seller shouldn't have sold an item of mass destruction to a sixteen-year-old. What the hell was he _thinking_? Third, today is Halloween. People do stupid shit. And finally, it wasn't my fault – just putting that out there again.

Anyway. My coven got psyched. We were gonna do a regular séance tonight until Pablo got the bright idea of summoning the alien in the rock instead (See? Not my fault!). We used the meteor piece as a spirit item. During our séance, we made contact with something from the other side. It wasn't the alien that killed the dinosaurs but it was somehow connected to it. Using the board, we asked the entity where it came from and we got some weird shit like _the Lifestream_ (What the hell is a Lifestream? Is that on the east side of town?). We asked for its name. It was the strangest name I've ever seen: _Sephiroth_.

Shortly after, the rock glowed and this black ooze shit came out of it and fucked up my carpet. If you're wondering if I was high, I wasn't. I didn't smoke any shit, not even after the ooze got bigger and took on the shape of a man. _A man!_ _Can you fucking believe that?_ This guy had long-ass silver hair and intense green eyes. He also had a single black wing popping outta his back.

The demon was hot too.

So yeah. I summoned a naked demon in my basement. He's loose now, somewhere in the city. Not sure where he went. He flew off and tore through the ceiling like a bat out of hell (How could he even fly with one wing?). I took a picture of the guy before he took off (Because. You know. _Science…_ ) so check out the attachment I sent ya. Please hurry. Mom's gonna be pissed when she sees what the demon did to our roof. I'm not sure if we accidentally summoned the harbinger of death or not, but I'm sure you can handle it. No problem.

\- Gaby

P.S. Would it be possible if I could keep the demon after you retrieve him? I mean, I summoned him and all, so I can claim ownership of him, right? This demon-dude was fucking hot! Holy hell, he was on the level of your hotness, Dante. I promise I won't use the demon for world domination or shit like that. I'll take good care of him and make sure to feed him. Kthxbye.

(DOWNLOAD ATTACHMENT)


End file.
